Awkward First Time
by emoprinces16
Summary: Not everyone's first time is an arousing experience, some are just plain embarrassing. Kendall and Logan know of this first hand. *Sorta Smut* *Kogan*


**So yeah, you guys know I am weird and I really wanted to write this. No regrets, I lost my dignity after Big Time Jacking Off anyway…**

**Enjoy?**

"Come on Logie…" Kendall whispered into Logan's ear before kissing and gently biting his ear lobe.

"Leave me alone, its Stephen Hawking's new book." Logan replied, annoyed as he sat on his bed, Kendall behind him, his arms wrapped around Logan's waist as he gently rubbed Logan's lower back, using his long fingers to lazily bring Logan's shirt up before smoothing it back down again.

"Come on baby." Kendall whined.

"I'm not in the mood to make out right now." Logan whispered, slightly giving in as Kendall nibbled Logan's jaw line.

"What if we did more than make out?" Kendall questioned, looking up to Logan with an innocent expression as he cocked an eye brow.

Logan froze as he looked down to Kendall, his mouth agape as he freaked inwardly.

Logan was a virgin, as well as Kendall but Kendall had gone further with both girls and guys than Logan. The farthest Logan had gone was with Kendall and it was when Kendall jacked Logan off. Logan was about to return the favor but freaked out and ended up hiding in the bathroom for hours before Kendall finally convinced him he was not disappointed. The two had never spoken of it since and had not tried anything since.

But the way Kendall's fingers danced across Logan's lower back and his slight stubble running across his cheek as Kendall kissed his jaw line was doing stuff southward.

"But-but." Logan stuttered after a few seconds.

"Never mind." Kendall replied, as if remembering the exact memory Logan was.

"No, no!" Logan yelled automatically, shit he had no idea if he wanted this or not after all.

"No, what?" Kendall questioned as he moved from Logan's back to sitting in front of him.

"I'm scared." Logan whispered staring at the ground.

"I'll be gentle, baby." Kendall whispered back, taking Logan's chin in his fingers and lifting his head to meet his own.

Logan bit his lip, still debating.

"Ok-okay. I can't picture anyone better being my first anyway, Ken-Ken." Logan whispered with a slight smile, making Kendall blush and smile.

"Me neither, Logie-bear." Kendall replied as he took Logan's hand in his own, squeezing gently.

"So, how do we start this?" Logan questioned, obviously still nervous.

Kendall bit his lip, trying not to laugh at how cute Logan was acting.

"Well," Kendall started as he hovered over Logan, making Logan stare at him wide eyed, "Us laying down would help a bit."

Logan nodded his head as he followed what Kendall said, quickly fumbling as he laid down watching Kendall as he hovered over him.

Logan kept on moving up until he hit his head on the headboard, making him whisper "shit" as the top of his head throbbed.

"Are you okay?" Kendall asked, concern written on his face.

"Ye-yes" Logan stuttered through.

"God you're adorable." Kendall whispered before crashing his lips onto Logans, making Logan forget the pain for a second.

As the two kissed, Kendall's hands went down Logan's chest, lightly scratching across his light grey t-shirt until he reached his black sweat pants. Kendall fumbled with Logan's waist line for a second before Logan pushed Kendall off of him.

Kendall's eyes widened as he stared at Logan, confused.

Logan blushed before explaining, "I want to jack you off, pay back for running that one time."

"Are you sure baby? You don't have to if you don't want to." Kendall reassured Logan, but Logan wasn't having any of it.

"I'm sure." Logan replied before taking his hands and placing them at Kendall's waist, biting his lip softly as he slowly rolled down Kendall's grey sweatpants.

"I'm not a doll, Logan." Kendall said with a smirk.

Logan smirked before pushing Kendall down, hovering over him with a huge smirk, "Fine, you asked for it." Logan whispered into his face, turning Kendall on. Logan was usually the submissive one, but him being dominate was a deff turn on, something Kendall would have to remember the next time.

The two boys re-suiated themselves until Kendall's head was laying on the pillow before Logan took his right hand and reached in Kendall's sweatpants, wrapping his hand around Kendall's half hard shaft before pulling it out of his sweatpants and Kendall kicking off his sweatpants and boxers while Logan ripped his shirt off with his other hand. Logan tightened his grip on Kendall's length slightly before he slowly pumped Kendall's length, both of their eyes not leaving each other as Kendall moaned softly.

Swirling his fingers around Kendall's head and collecting some of the pre-cum already dripping out of Kendall's slit, Logan returned to the base and smeared Kendall's pre-cum, using it as lube as he quickened his pace on Kendall's shaft.

Kendall's green eyes never left Logan's brown eyes even as he panted softly, "ah ah and fuck" filling the room with his sultry voice.

"Logan." Kendall moaned, his voice breaking at the end, singling that he was already close.

"Mhm, not yet Kenny." Logan replied with a smirk as he slowed his pace on his shaft but added rolling his wrist to twist Kendall's dick in different angles.

"Fuck!" Kendall yelled as he threw his head back, panting harder than before as his orgasm was being denied.

"Logan, don't fuck with me." Kendall growled, desperate for a release and he tried grabbing his own dick.

"Nuh-uh." Logan said as he swatted Kendall's hand away, "Don't worry baby, you will orgasm soon enough." As Logan was talking he quickened his pace again, focusing his thumb on Kendall's slit as he rubbed soft circles over it while still pumping Kendall's entire length.

"Ah, ah." Kendall panted softly, "I'm close Logie." Kendall whined.

"Look at me baby." Logan whispered softly. Kendall obeyed and went on his elbows so he could stare at Logan. Logan leaned in slightly so there foreheads could touch as he quickened his pace, now focusing on making Kendall orgasm.

"Shi-shitttt" Kendall moaned, as the two stared into each other's eyes, it all became too much and with one loud cry Kendall orgasmed, his cum flying up in spurts landing on the two's chest as Logan continued to jerk him through his orgasm.

"That's it Kendall, give it all to me." Logan moaned as he helped Kendall through his orgasm.

As Kendall regained his breath, he sighed a happy sigh before gently pecking Logan's lips, "Worth the wait." Kendall whispered against Logan's lips, a smile on his face.

"Really?" Logan whispered back.

"Mhm." Kendall said with a smirk as he leaned down a bit to stare at Logan's face, "It's like you have been practicing."

Logan blushed scarlet as he stared at the green comforter.

"You're so adorable." Kendall remarked before grabbing Logan's wrists and flipping him on his back as he hovered over the still clothed boy.

Kendall's long fingers danced across Logan's cum stained t-shirt before he reached the hem and ripped it off of him, remarking in his beautiful pale skin.

"So beautiful." Kendall remarked, kissing Logan's chest. Logan blushed at the words, never being good with the compliment Kendall gave him.

"Kendall." Logan whispered, nervous all of a sudden again.

"Yes baby?" Kendall asked as he returned his head level to Logan's

"I'm ready to erm." Logan stared lamely.

"Make love?" Kendall asked, trying to make it sound sweet.

"Mhm." Logan replied with a blush.

Kendall smiled at Logan before .Without any warning, Kendall went down on Logan and mouthed around his erection, making Logan hiss in pleasure. Kendall took Logan's clothed dick into his mouth, teasing with his tongue and teeth as he bit down gently, knowing Logan loved it when he people bit him.

Kendall's hands went to Logan's waist as he pulled down his sweatpants and boxers in one go, making Logan's erection bob free.

Kendall kissed Logan's tip, smearing pre-cum on his lips, he licked at his full lips before looking back at Logan, smiling at him as he went back to his face, kissing him passionately as Logan moaned into the kiss.

As the two kissed, Logan sneaked one of his hands down to Logan's dick, quickly wrapping his hand around it as he pumped, trying to bring Kendall back to his original erection for the actual sex.

After a minute Logan noticed that no matter how quickly he pumped Kendall's dick, he was not getting any harder.

"What the hell." Logan murmured as he looked down at Kendall's length. "Quick what normally turns you on?" Logan asked.

"You." Kendall replied with a shrug.

Logan rolled his eyes, "Okay me doing what turns you on?"

"I don't know, normally anything." Kendall replied with a blush.

"You are a horny bastard, you know that?" Logan asked with a smirk.

"I'm your horny bastard." Kendall corrected.

"mm, that you are." Logan replied with a smile as he leaned up and kissed Kendall, slowly rubbing him in hopes he would get hard again.

After a while, the two came to the conclusion that Kendall was not going to be able to get it back up again.

After trying one more time, Kendall flopped off Logan, his entire body scarlet as he stared at the ceiling.

"I am so sorry Logan." Kendall whispered, feeling completely embarrassed.

Logan looked at Kendall, tilting his head to make him look at him before smiling softly; "It's okay. It's just not our time, yet."

"Yeah, but you made me have an amazing orgasm and now your hard as a rock and it's all my fucking fault. I came up with the idea and I can't even perform." Kendall pouted, feeling awful.

"Don't worry about it." Logan replied, rubbing his hand up and down Kendall's arms with a smile.

"Unless." Kendall started.

"Unless?" Logan questioned, his curiosity peaked.

And with that Kendall smirked before hovering over Logan again, pecking his lips once, twice, three times before descending Logan's body.

Logan watched on his elbows as Kendall sent him a flirty wink before licking at Logan's slit, making him moan.

Kendall licked the vein protruding on the underside of Logan's dick, making Logan shudder as he watched the erotic scene before him.

As Kendall lapped at Logan's tip, licking the pre-cum up like it was the sweetest candy he had ever tasted, Kendall jerked Logan at the base.

"Just blow me already." Logan breathed breathlessly.

"Impatient are we?" Kendall asked with a cock of his eye brow before he smirked and swallowed as much of Logan as he could.

Kendall underestimated how big Logan was as he gagged on Logan, making him let go of Logan's completely as he coughed and spit on the bed.

"Holy shit, are you okay Kendall?" Logan asked, concern etched on his face.

Kendall blushed as he looked up at Logan, "Yeah, yeah, sorry." He replied as he wiped the spit off his lips, completely embarrassed as he grabbed Logan around the base, only placing his lips at the tip so he did not have a repeat of just what happened.

Logan felt pleasure for a second before he screamed in agony as Kendall bit the head, _hard._

"Fu-" Logan yelled as he threw his head back and hit the top of his head yet again on the head board, harder this time.

"Shit" Logan screamed in pain, but Kendall thought it was a scream of pleasure and bit Logan's dick around the head again, magically harder than before.

Logan liked biting, but not on his fucking penis because it hurt like hell.

Logan bunched his eyes in pain, not wanting to tell Kendall he was hurting him.

Kendall continued to blow him and it was then that Logan noticed just how _bad_ Kendall was at it. He never sucked for very long and if he did it was in the middle of Logan's dick where Logan basically felt nothing.

Logan wanted to scream for Kendall to pay attention to the head of his penis, he noticed that was where he felt the most pleasure, but instead he allowed Kendall to continue his terrible blow job.

After what felt like an eternity Logan finally sighed before speaking.

"Kendall."

"Mhm?" Kendall hummed around Logan's dick, making Logan moan for a second before sighing again.

"Please stop." Logan felt terrible, but he didn't want Kendall to blow him until his mouth was raw for no return.

"What, why?" Kendall asked, hurt evident in his voice.

"Don't look at me like that." Logan begged as he saw that Kendall was giving him puppy eyes. It would have been cute, besides the fact that he was a mere inch away from his dick and he looked like Logan had just hurt him.

"I'm sorry, it's just I'm not feeling anything." Logan admitted.

"Oh." Kendall replied, looking dejected.

"Wait." Logan said, picking up Kendall's chin to make eye contact with the blonde. "I'm sorry babe, it's just blow jobs aren't your forte."

"God, can't I do anything right?" Kendall screamed, standing up off the bed and pacing the room. "First you give me an amazing hand job, then when we are finally about to make love I can't get it fucking up and now I can't even pleasure you. I'm a fuck up." Kendall ranted.

Logan couldn't help but chuckle.

Kendall looked at him like he was crazy. "This is not a laughing matter! I ruined our first time and we didn't even have sex!"

Logan smiled before standing up from the bed, going up to Kendall before kissing his neck softly, "You're cute when you are upset." Logan started before continuing. "Baby, you did not ruin our first time, since we didn't actually have sex. Stop putting stress on yourself, this was pay back for you jerking me off that one day when I ran when it was my time to re-pay. And so what if you're not good at blow jobs? We will have many times to practice." Logan said with a wink before kissing Kendall's neck again. "I love you so much Kendall and I don't care if this wasn't the best first time. This isn't a porn video after all, were human and this shit happens. All I know is I had a great time."

"How can you say that? You haven't even orgasmed."

"No, but I got to pleasure the guy I am in love with, that's better than any orgasm I could ever have had."

"Why are you so perfect?" Kendall asked with a smile as he wrapped his arms around Logan's waist, bringing him closer.

"I have an amazing boyfriend who taught me what perfection was." Logan replied with a smile as he looked up at Kendall.

"Whatever." Kendall replied with a laugh before kissing Logan softly.

Maybe they didn't lose their virginity yet, but they sure did have a funny story to remember later on.

_**So, yeah… Um I don't even know anymore. I wanted to write an awkward sex story and this is the best I could come up with.**_

_**I have read so many smuts where they are virgins but have porn star quality sex and I'm just like, yeah that's not realistic so I had to write a more realistic smut. **_

_**Also, I know it sucks but it's really my first slash and my first smut with the guys.**_

_**Reviews would be lovely, I'm embarrassed to post this but maybe someone can laugh at it with me.**_

_**Peace, love emoprinces16**_


End file.
